La Place Rouge était vide
by Mishima Arashi
Summary: HinaIta Hyuuga Hinata tiene lo que le falta a un Itachi que se esta quedando ciego... ¿En verdad La Plaza Roja esta vacía?
1. Nigete

**N/A:** o/.\o Hola.… el lunes empiezan mis exámenes… Saben…? Eso es muy triste. Pero la vida es así.

Este Fic será cortito… lo prometo XD Ya tengo todo semi-planeado…Espero que esperen hasta el final o.o

Esta historia empieza cuando Itachi y Sasuke tiene su encuentro final, donde se quedó en el manga… pero un poquito desigual…

Los Diálogos que se interponen entre la continuidad de la escena-Hinata, es lo que está pasando con Sasuke e Itachi.

* * *

**I:** Nigete

_´Orokanaru otôto yo…´_

Hinata lo observó atentamente. Como solía hacer cuando nadie la miraba. Después del entrenamiento, después de ir al academia, en esa época perdida…. El día siempre hacía un huequito para que ella pudiera espiar a Naruto.

Se había esforzado. Ya no sólo para que su padre le reconociera algo. Sino para ser útil en las misiones, para sentir que su existencia valía algo… la cual valía poco más que una hoja perdida en un árbol inmenso con demasiadas hojas. También para no ridiculizar a Neji: debía ganarse aquel "sama" que siempre agregaba al final de su nombre.

Y…

Por supuesto…

Para que Uzumaki Naruto se fijara en ella.

Por qué hacer cosas estúpidas no le quedaba para llamar la atención.

Tal vez… Si había logrado algo.

—_Estás más alto._

—_Y tú no has cambiado en nada._

Asomó tímidamente un ojito al área de entrenamiento. Seguramente Sai había dicho algo ofensivo acerca del aspecto físico de Sakura. Ella lo había golpeado. Después todo se volvió extrañamente silencioso. Vio como Sai _sonreía _y decía algo… Después Naruto se paró, gritó y se dirigía haciendo donde ella estaba.

Sintió el corazón en la garganta.

Él caminaba hacía ella.

¿Qué le iba a decir? Escapar ya era tarde. Y esa mañana no había practicado ninguna frase.

Genial… Quedaría en ridículo.

Naruto, un poco más alto que ella, pasó delante.

No digo nada.

Pasó.

Tenía un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, una lagrimita a punto de surcar sus mejillas, ahogando su pupila.

—Naruto-kun…

Él siguió caminando. Hinata pensó que no le había escuchado.

Claro, seguramente no la había escuchado. Nadie le había escuchado. Ni siquiera ella misma.

—_Aferrarme a vivir ha sido difícil… pero ha valido la pena._

_Itachi ocultó una sonrisa cínica._

_Cerró los ojos._

—¿Qué le pasa?

—Naruto no le hizo caso.

Hinata lo sabía. De muchas formas y cada día se lo recordaba. En la mente de Naruto solo existían dos personas y ninguna otra tenía permitido entrar: Sasuke y Sakura. El primero ocupaba el 99.9 por ciento de su capacidad retentiva, lo que sobraba de la mitad del sobrante era para Sakura.

Seguramente, si Sasuke siguiera en Konoha, Naruto habría continuado con su vida….

Ella estaba convencida de eso.

—Vamos, Hinata. Tu humor no puede depender de los demás.—aseveró Kiba.

—Tal vez en verdad no te escuchó.—masculló Shino.

Hinata volteó y los miró.

—¿Sabes…? Si Naruto te hiciera caso, no estarías tras él.

—…..

—Es una patología muy común.

Hinata arqueó una ceja.

Shino y sus patologías. Él hablaba, no mucho pero… cuando lo hacía no lograba entenderlo.

Recobró su carita roja, y sonrió tímidamente.

—No es eso… es que….

—¿Hum?

—Me caí cuando venía hacía acá… y eso es lo que me dio mucha pena.—Inentó mentir la Hyuuga.

Shino y Kiba compartieron una mirada incómoda. Optar por lo más sencillo era lo más lógico.

—¡Lo hubieras dicho antes!

—… Nos veremos mañana.

—S-Sí… Hasta mañana. Shino-kun, Kiba-kun.

_Siempre le gustó la sangre._

_Como surcaba una herida, río abajo por la piel y goteando en la tierra… mezclándose naturalmente…. Como hería los ojos y desviaba la atención de lo demás. Era como observar un grifo gastando agua… era tan indispensable y sabías que estaba mal que cayera tan a la deriva…_

_Ahora corría por su mandíbula. Goteando por sus labios, poniendo en su garganta un sabor a hierro. Algo le faltaba a mitad del estómago._

_Cortando cada centímetro, ahogando y enterrando una voz inexistente._

_Se desplomó. ¿Cómo…? ¿Él…?_

_Sasuke le miró. Seguía de pie y le observaba, atentamente. Sonriendo. Esa sonrisa suya… le gustaba._

—_¿Quieres que termine esto ya?_

_En verdad… ya estaba más alto._

Se iría.

No por los demás. Si no para complacerse a sí misma. Si no estaban los demás… ¿Habría necesidad de apenarse? No. Si nadie la veía, nadie podía asegurar que existía.

¿Por qué no lo pensó antes?

Simplemente no se había atrevido. ¿Qué pensarían de ella…? Y lo más sencillo….

¿Quién se daría cuenta?

Eso era lo mejor del asunto.

Nadie.

_Soshite itsuka, ore to onaji me o motte ore no mae ni koi…_

* * *

Lo sé… cortito y un poquito insípido… Prometo compensarlo la próxima vez.

Sugerencias, comentarios, amenazas… son aceptados.

**N**otas en **J**aponés:

**Orokanaru otôto yo:** Hermanito menor estúpido.

**Soshite itsuka, ore to onaji me o motte ore no mae ni koi:** Y cuando algún día consigas los mismos ojos que yo, ven por mí

_**E**__d__**i**__t__**a**__n__**d**__o._

_[Sí, tengo tanto tiempo libre que me puedo dar el lujo de poner una letra en negritas y la otra no]_

Aprovecho mi súper tiempo de no-escuela para poner esto medio decente…

Y antes de poner una continuación. Es una excusa perfectrijilla xD


	2. Te vi

**N/A: **Perdonen, pero tenía que hacer el último one-shot de "literalmente" y ya que está terminado puedo fijar toda mi atención a este. Perdón por la tardanza, es que además tengo exámenes toda la semana...

¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!

Minixa, Envy-Hikari, taia himura, hyuuga-hikari, naoko uchida, Alexia hyuga

* * *

**II: **Te vi

El sol le atosigaba los ojos.

Las nubes revoloteaban sobre su nariz y él no podía hacer nada.

Era simplemente molesto. El río fluyendo, deslizándose estrepitosamente sobre la tierra y él flotando como madera de un naufragio, boca arriba; hacía calor. Era bochornoso y le quemaba la frente. La frente sin protector.

Lo sabía.

Iba a morir.

No le importaba.

Bueno... de alguna manera sí. No sabía por dónde vendría ni a qué hora, pero deseaba que se apresurara. No quería llegar al mar y navegar sin rumbo ni capitán. Eso sería en el mejor de los casos... ¿Podría soportar varar a la orilla del río? Seguro unos niños lo encontrarían y le mirarían como un bicho raro y empezarían a picarle las costillas con una vara... como si un Itachi muerto fuese un espectáculo.

Se estremeció.

Le parecía irónico, más que nada fastidiosamente encantador. Él agonizaba mientras todo el mundo seguía como si nada.

Escondió las pupilas bajo sus parpados y prestó atención a los sonidos guturales de la corriente, proclamando calma, recibiendo gotitas del recio primaveral de las hojas.

De alguna forma extraña, se sentía afortunado. Al menos la situación se asemejaba a una noche lluviosa de insomnio, nada grave, pero seguía siendo irritante.

Bueno, ya estaba resignado... y ahora ¿Qué? ¿Cómo gastaría el tiempo que le sobraba? Sí, por fin le sobraba tiempo, pero su movilidad era más que limitada con los brazos rotos y podía adivinar que no tenía la mitad del estomago... Es más ¿Por qué seguía vivo?

Podía... podía gastar sus últimas energías en quitarse la vida, por que buscar la forma de las nubes era más bien tortura.

¿Por qué su estúpido hermano menor le castigaba de esa manera? Tan sencillo que era matarle, ¿Qué dirían? _"Sasuke dejo moribundo a Itachi, y él murió en la desembocadura de un río." _No tenía ética. Sonaba frío y carente de alma. Aquello no era asesinato y mucho menos venganza. Claro, según su concepto.

Aunque, de una manera muy íntima y poco significativa empezó su venganza desde que su hermanito obligó a Deidara a quitarse la vida... ¿De quién sería el dios ahora? Kisame no contaba, quería la adoración de alguien que le importara.

Quiso gruñir, pero no salió ni el ensayo. Frunció el entrecejo y entre abrió los ojos. Forzó su garganta, pero su boca se inundó de sangre y se derramó por las comisuras, serpenteando hasta su mandíbula.

Escuchó su laringe, los débiles músculos esforzándose demasiado para tragar.

Vacía su boca, el resto del agua a su alrededor se tiñó de escarlata; huyendo hacía su cara.

Soltó algo parecido a un suspiro y giró los ojos.

"Genial." Pensó.

**.-.-.**

Al fin.

Estaba muerto... y se sentía grandioso.

Todo el dolor anterior se quedaba como un gemido inaudible después de un largo llanto... no, Itachi no encontró una metáfora más adecuada para lo que sentía.

Después se desilusionó y se dio cuenta que no estaba muerto. Simplemente se sentía mejor y no sabía dónde estaba... ¿Y cómo diablos se podía sentir mejor si juraba que le faltaba medio estomago?

Intentó abrir los ojos, y aunque sabía perfectamente que los tenía abiertos no observaba nada, no veía nada... ni una figura siquiera luces... nada.

"_Esto está mal... a ver, otra vez_."

Se mintió treinta minutos, abriendo y cerrando los ojos, sin ninguna diferencia entre ambos.

"_Esto está MUY mal_"

Cuando comenzó a desesperarse recordó que una de sus manos seguía funcionando. La levantó débilmente y se la llevó al rostro. Sintió algo pesado y mojado sobre su cara.

Un trapo.

Se incorporó sobresaltado y apartó el trapo de su cara.

No estaba ciego.

Se sintió aliviado. Uff. Itachi no estaba listo para quedarse ciego... aun. Y cuando eso pasara sería una de esas cosas que se sabe que vendrán pero cuando llegan no se les esperaba.

Es más, Itachi no tenía planeado seguir vivo para cuando eso pasara.

Parpadeó dos veces y miró a su alrededor.

Definitivamente ya estaba mejor y podía articular las piernas, las muñecas, el cuello, los ojos... todo estaba en perfecto funcionamiento.

Intentó gruñir.

Sonrió, como si hubiese ganado algo.

Estaba vivo y completamente reparado.

—D-di-disculpe...—Escuchó detrás de él.

Volteó lentamente y se encontró con Hinata, claro que él no sabía qué o quién era Hinata, pero ahí estaba. Tenía el pelito suelto, el que caía hasta la cintura. Sostenía una bandeja con comida recolectada. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y enfocaba sus ojos blancos a diferentes lados, pero siempre evadiendo a Itachi.

—P-pensé...—Tragó saliva ruidosamente y cerró fuertemente los ojos.-- ¡P-P-pensé que...—Intentó esconderse en sí misma y levantó los hombros.—que... que después...

Itachi volvió a girar los ojos. Se recordó no hacer muchas preguntas que requirieran una explicación muy larga.

—¿Dónde estoy?

Hinata tiró la bandeja asustada y se escabulló a una esquina. Hinata no pensó muy bien. Esa... persona [Que cuando la recogió no parecía más persona] hablaba y se movía y ella detestaba cuando una persona hacia eso enfrente de ella, no era una cuestión egocentrista, como en el caso de Itachi, simplemente que Hinata no se sentía gran cosa como para estar frente a una persona mientras hacía eso.

Itachi se levantó y tomó lo que quedaba de su ropa.

—¿Quién eres?—preguntó con su típico tono. "No-me-importa-lo-que-estoy-diciendo-pero-lo-estoy-diciendo."

Hinata se tragó su miedo.

—Hyuu...Hyuuga... Hinata.

—Hinata-kun, ¿Tú me salvaste?

—¡S-Sí!

Itachi volvió a sentirse muy enojado.

—¿Por qué?

—P-Pensé q-ue era l-o c-c-orrecto.

—Aja...

Itachi pensó muy bien lo que iba contestar a eso.

—Hinata-kun... ¿Sabes lo difícil que es resignarse a morir?—preguntó, sabiendo que ella sabía la respuesta.

—...Tal vez...

—Bueno, pues para mí fue un _poquito_ difícil.—confesó el Uchiha, sin demostrar lo mucho que aquello le afectaba.

—¿E-Eres u-n... n-ninja, nee?

Itachi miró hacia otro lado... Esa pregunta no necesitaba una respuesta explicita.

—Obviamente.

—E-Entonces... C-como u-u-n b-buen n-ninja... t-tú te-te resignaste a m-morir d-esde que decidiste... ser un ninja... nee?

Itachi arqueó una ceja.

—¿Sabes lo difícil que es resignarse a morir dos veces?

Hinata se encogió de hombros. Hubo un extraño silencio conciliador.

—E-Entonces… ¿N-no Querías…. Que… te salvara?—preguntó tímidamente.

Vaya, tal vez no era buena diciendo las cosas pero resumiéndolas era un prodigio.

Pero entonces Itachi se sintió injusto.

Itachi se sentía idiota. Y pocas veces se sentía idiota. Solo dos, esta y la otra era difusa en su cabecita… algo acerca de él y Sasuke compartiendo una recamara muy pequeña en la época de la infancia y él con un gis en la mano diciendo "¡Detrás de la línea!"

Suspiró.

—Gracias por salvarme. _Aunque no debiste_.—Itachi buscó la salida y al aproximarse le miró cansado por última vez.—Sé que te tengo que dar algo a cambios… pero no sé qué.

Hinata salió de su agujero y se aproximo a él. Le miró nerviosa. Y gracias a la carencia de pupilas, Uchiha Itachi no sabía que interpretar ante esa mirada inquieta.

—¿Qué? ¿Hinata-kun quiere mi gabardina a cambio? Está bien, esta en mal estado pero….

—N-n… no, no es eso.—negó con un dejo de firmeza.

—¿Entonces?

—Quiero ir contigo.

* * *

Hace unos minutitos se fue la luz y pensé que era el fin de este fic… afortunadamente se guardo.

Dudas, amenazas, comentarios, sugerencias… koko ni, nee?

No me importa lo que diga mi sensei, "kun" también aplica para las niñas, lo vi en FB!! o.ó


	3. Por Tu Cuenta

**N/A: **¿Cómo tan? Espero y muy bien…. En especial si no tienen exámenes ò.o. En fin, perdonen la tardanza (según yo no fue tanto o.o) pero eh estado muy ocupadita con los malvados exámenes. Además, últimamente hay una idea muy loquita pululando por mi cabecita. No sé si escribirla. Veremos o.o

En cuestión a la 'controvertida' situación de "kun" Mi explicar:

Ñem… no me agradó la idea de que Itachi llamara a Hinata a secas… Itachi es muy malvado pero sigue fielmente el protocolo de etiqueta japonés, y si apenas tiene contacto explicito con ella, no la llamarían sin algún sufijo. Claro, Itachi debería decir "_Hyuuga-san_" pero basándonos en la serie, él no llamaba a Naruto "_Uzumaki-kun/san_" ni hace alguna apelación al nombre. Se quedó: "_Naruto-kun, eh venido a secuestrarte_" (Itachi es genial XD) Además, siguiendo con los Itachismos, por ejemplo: "_Asuma-san, Kurenai-san; si no se apartan los mataré_." Y a Kisame le llama simplemente Kisame porque es Kisame; es decir, es su compañero, y hay un poco de confianza de por medio, pero Kisame le llama _"Itachi-san_" porque ahí ya entra la superioridad (Como Sasori con Deidara "_Sasori-no-danna_" y más tarde Tobi con su "_Deidara-senpai"_) no es cuestión de rangos, sino de antigüedad en la Organización. Aunque en el caso de Kisame, no sé si es por eso o respeto a la fuerza del Uchiha.

...¿A que iba todo esto?

Ah, sip.

¿Imaginan a Itachi refiriéndose a Hinata con "san"? Es una niña menor que él, así que queda completamente descartado. ¿Y qué tal "chan"? Jo, claro. Personalmente, solo eh escuchado "chan" en labios de Ishikawa-san una vez y fue con Ukitake diciendo "Shiro-chan" (Que por cierto suena adorable) ¿"sama"? Itachi no usa ni sama para referirse a Dios, ¿lo haría con Hinata? Nope. Y si se refiere a ella como "sensei" esto definitivamente no tendría sentido (sería muy rebuscado) ni en un Universo Alterno, caeríamos en una paradoja X3

¿Por qué "kun" si mi sensei me dijo que no? Por un lado, era uno de lo que quedaba y era apropiado, y por otro, me gustó como sonaba. Me convencí cuando recordé que Souma Shigrue llamaba "Tooru-kun" a Honda Tooru de Fruit Basket… Tal vez porque Tooru es nombre de niño pero en fin o.o

Por eso es y será "Hinata-kun"

Termino del Breviario Cultural.

¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!

**taia himura**-chan (Empezaré a ver los capítulos, y espero que pronto publiques tu historia, muchas gracias:D) **Minixa**-chan (intentaré alargarlo tanto como pueda o.o lo prometo, muchas gracias!) **magda black**-chan (XDDD muchas gracias. Bastante sufrió el pobrecito imaginándose su destino cruel que le tenía preparado ;P)** naoko uchida**-chan (Nee, nee Arigatou! owo) **Envy-Hikari**-chan (o.o intentaré no hacerlo sufrir… mucho X3)

Creo que al principio no hice mi disclaimer o.o

**Disclaimer: **Mi celular se llamaba Itachi [Que por cierto, murió hace ya años] y creo que es lo máximo que me pertenecerá con ese nombre. Excepto si me compro un hurón y le pongo Itachi. Fuera de eso Uchiha Itachi y su pasado no me pertenecen ni Hyuuga Hinata. Tampoco me pertenece la situación que llevó a la ideación de esta historia (todo lo que ha pasado en el manga y anime) pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-san o.o el niño que imaginó Itachi picándole las costillas con una vara y los sufrimientos que les aguardan, son enteramente míos! ;P

Continuemos ;D

* * *

**III: **Por tu cuenta

Itachi se dio la vuelta y soportó la imperiosa necesidad de reír, si desbocaba sus emociones y reía, aunque fuese burlonamente, perdería credibilidad y, peor aún: el estilo. Aquello no sería muy Itachi de su parte.

Dando la espalda a Hinata, Itachi libró una guerra interna por el autocontrol. Tal vez le costaba tanto trabajo por las anteriores situaciones vividas. Soltaba soniditos raros, intentando ahogar la risa. Hinata solo le miraba por detrás, observando cómo su espalda se rendía a movimientos ligeros.

Al final, Itachi se concedió un gesto. Parecía un peluche redescubriendo la sonrisa. Alzando las comisuras de los labios, definitivamente no llegaba a la ternura, más bien a un gesto sugerente, insinuante… un tanto tentador para el sexo opuesto.

Aclaró su garganta, adjudicando todo a un ataque de tos.

Se dio la vuelta y miró a Hinata, quien conservaba las manos en los labios, un sonrojo divertido en las mejillas.

Itachi palideció (De por sí de fantasma errante no pasaba por la pérdida de sangre) luego, por fin, le miró vengativo.

—No.—pronunció secamente.

Hinata iba a protestar, pero… ¿porqué? No tenía derecho a cobrar el haberle salvado la vida, no era un argumento lucrativo a su causa.

—¿P-Por qué no?

—No soy niñera. Ni de ti ni de nadie.—explicó sin emoción.

Además, si Akatsuki se enteraba sería la burla. Itachi había criticado abiertamente la relación de Zetsu y Tobi, antes de que el último se uniera a Akatsuki. Debía ser su niñera, no había más explicación para una relación entre un hombre y una niña, según el criterio del Uchiha.

—Y-yo no te seré un estorbo.—aseguró sin titubear, notaba que su forma tan insegura de hablar le estaba irritando al Uchiha.—Si… si no puedo seguirte el paso, déjame atrás y continua.

Itachi le miró desde las plantas de los pies hasta la mirada asustadiza.

—¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando, Hinata-kun?

Ella juntó sus manos e intentó ocultarlas sobre su pecho, dejando adivinar finos deditos debajo de las mangas. Titubeó nerviosa y se sonrojó.

—Este… no sé cuáles sean tus planes.—contestó con un hilillo de voz.

—Sé que no quieres quedar exiliada de Konoha por el resto de tu vida.

Además, Itachi debía regresar a Akatsuki lo antes posible.

—¿A dónde vas?

Itachi arqueó una ceja y se volvió a sentir idiota.

…¿A dónde iba? ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Primero que nada, debía componer su postura y volver a ser el mismo. En segunda, se sentía desprotegido; no era solo la poca cobertura de ropa que le quedaba. Le faltaba su capa. La que lo mantenía calientito, le cubría la mitad de la cara y enfatizaba su sentido de pertenencia a determinado grupo social. Además era tan cómoda y útil… podía guardar ahí lo que se le diera la gana y la privacidad quedaba más que asegurada. Podía hacer origami y dios sabrá qué otras cosas y ni Kisame se daba cuenta. Era el cincuenta por ciento de su actitud enigmática.

Pero un Itachi mojado, agonizante, pisoteado, estornudando, dormido o sin capita… seguía siendo Itachi.

En cuanto a la ropa… asaltar a alguien con su misma talla sería patéticamente malvado. Y usar algo que alguien más ya había usado le resultaba repugnante. Itachi gruñó solo de pensarlo. Robarle si quiera la chamarra a Hinata-kun quedaba totalmente descartado. Ni siquiera quería pronunciarlo mentalmente.

¿A dónde iba y qué iba a hacer?

A este punto, para Uchiha Itachi ya no eran preguntas.

—Escucha atentamente, Hinata-kun. Necesito ir urgentemente a Kumogakure no Sato, puedes acompañarme hasta ahí, después cada quien tomará su camino.

Hinata asintió sonriendo involuntariamente.

—Pero si te metes en problemas de camino, yo no pienso ayudarte. Te lo reitero. Me acompañarás, pero yo no soy niñera de nadie, mucho menos de ti.

Hinata hizo una reverencia hacia un Itachi que ya le daba la espalda.

—¡Muchas Gracias!

.-.-.

Comenzaron la caminata inmediatamente. Hacía frío y había amenaza de lluvia. Seguramente buscarían algún refugio para pasar la noche.

No fue así.

Cuando las nubes taparon el cielo y la primera lágrima cayó en su nariz, seguida de miles, Itachi ni siquiera se inmutó. Seguía caminando, arrastrando tierra, crujiendo ramitas hasta entonces secas y haciendo un sonido parecido a un gorgoteo, con sus sandalias.

Hinata le seguía a un metro detrás. Había gastado una cantidad descomunal de chakra, uniendo tejidos e intentando componer lo que quedaba del cuerpo del Uchiha. Y aunque habría sido todo un éxito la operación improvisada, no tenía idea de cómo es que Itachi podía mantenerse en pie. Ella tenía sueño, hambre y la vista estaba por perderse en la oscuridad.

No intentaba engañarse a sí misma, ¿Qué mejor que compartir su sentir con ella, quien no le criticaba y sabía mejor que su lado consiente lo que sentía? Y si no era _ahí_, entonces ¿Dónde y con quién? Quería estar con él el tiempo que se le concediera; no le gustaba por lo que el poseía, sino por lo que a ella le faltaba y lo que era muy en el fondo, íntimamente, ahogando su voz interior: un egocentrismo proporcional a su genialidad. No debía ser de otra manera.

El clima, casi invernal, le calaba hasta las puntas del cabello. El cansancio le cortaba la respiración y sabía que si pensaba en ello, acabaría destruyendo lo que quedaba de su existencia.

Evaluó su situación. Claramente, si sus oídos no la engañaban, él había considerado el término "compañera" apropiado. Tenía limitaciones, pero tenía ventajas.

Suspiró.

No, ninguna clase de ventaja. Tenía tanta presencia como una nube sobrevolando la cabeza del Uchiha. No tenía voz, solo una presencia sombría. Algunas veces cómoda, cuando el sol abusaba del poder que ejercía sobre la tierra… pero otras tantas indeseable.

Tropezó y su carita sonrojada se enterró en el lado. Se apoyó sobre sus brazos, pero sintió una punzada en el hombro y sus manos se resbalaron y se pego de lleno en la barbilla, raspándose y mordiéndose la lengua.

Antes de bajar los parpados pesadamente, vio a Itachi continuar, cada vez más distante.

No pudo seguir su paso… había fracasado. Y se quedaría atrás.

—Chikusho…

* * *

Continuará, lo prometo. :P

**Notas**:

_Kumogakure no Sato_: Villa oculta de la nube.

Sou! Sugerencias, amenazas, preguntas… reviews?


	4. Okane: Menesteres de Limosna

**N/A: **¡¡….Hace. Frío..!!

Hacía mucho que no escribía por aquí (o.o en lo personal, a mi me pareció bastante largo) En fin, continuaré esto antes de que se me congelen las manos.

¡¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!

**taia himura**-chan (XDDD "pégame pero no me dejes" suele pasar…nee, adigatou!) **Envy-Hikari**-chan (no es tan malo o.o … oxo aunque no metería las manos al fuego por él. Gracias ) **magda black**-chan (Todos pasamos alguna vez por el Jashinismo XD yo acabo de salir… o.o o eso creo. XD Jashin-sama lo dirá. Gracias!!) **naoko uchida**-chan (Me alegro mucho que te guste. Muchas gracias!!) **omtatelo-**chan (O-O nos volvemos a ver! Nee, nee! Muchas gracias por tu review, no sabes como me subió el ánimo! Domo Adigatou!) **sarai**-chan (me llegó tu review cuando estaba terminando este capítulo. Muchísimas gracias )

Si a alguien le disgusta el "chan" que agrego al final de su nombrecito, por favor, háganmelo saber.

o.o En cuanto a Chikusho… tal vez la mayoría ya lo sabe. Es una palabrita que usa mucho Naruto y cualquier personaje (generalmente) de anime cuando las cosas no están saliendo como él quiere…

**IV: **Okane, Menesteres de Limosna

—Hinata-kun, no debí forzarte tanto.

Sintió como la levantaban. Delante de ella estaba Itachi, quien le quitaba cuidadosamente el lodo de sus mejillas y de su frente. Su visión era austera, casi nula. Se veían los destellos del día huyendo hacía el horizonte. Mecánicamente se llevó la mano a la boca. Y además de tragarse tierra mojada, saliva y ramitas, también sintió sangre en el paladar.

—No soy médico.—confesó, tomándola del mentón.—pero eso si fue un gran mordisco.—tomó delicadamente su labio inferior, deslizando el pulgar; dejando ver la herida.—Sin embargo….

Hinata alzó la vista tímidamente. Detectó un brillo extraño en los ojos del Uchiha.

—No es necesario maldecir, Hinata-kun.—dicho esto, limpió superficialmente la sangre. Hinata sintió una quemazón y miró, impactada, el deleite que el hilillo rojo provocaba en él.—Descansa un poco.—sugirió, mientras le ayudaba a recargarse en el tronco de un árbol.—No tardaré.

El agotamiento le cortaba la respiración, llegó un momento en que solo escuchaba su forzada respiración, sintiendo gotitas frías deslizándose por su piel, humedeciendo su cabello y franqueando su ropa.

Oía el golpeteo de la lluvia muriendo en la tierra… no había peligro. Era una extraña calma que se fortalecía conforme se adentraba la noche. Y aunque estaba aturdida, no podía pasar inadvertida la curiosidad que sentía por la tercera _persona _que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver su silueta.

Kisame escudriñó la mueca de Itachi.

—Sabía que seguías vivo.—aseguró, manteniendo una distancia prudente.

Itachi insinuó la dirección en la que se encontraba Hinata. Kisame asintió. Así, Itachi obtenía discreción.

—¿Qué quiere el líder?—preguntó pasivamente.

—Tu anillo.

Kisame detestaba su suerte.

Él le tuvo que dar la noticia a Pein de la probable muerte de su… querido compañero. Toda lógica estaba de acuerdo en que _él_ no tenía la culpa de eso pero al parecer, eso estaba más allá de la divina compresión del líder, quien aventó rocas, papeles, escritorios y cualquier objeto material que pudiese servir para infligir dolor al ente llamado Kisame. Más que triste, el líder había actuado como alguien a quien se le negó la continuación de un contrato.

Y si no usaba las palabras correctas para explicar muy bien la situación al Uchiha, seguramente acabaría empanizado y empalado para ser servido como kushiage… con lo que odiaba la salsa de soya.

Miró como Itachi fruncía el entrecejo, como el inicio de un gran berrinche. Por supuesto, muy al estilo Uchiha.

—Él piensa que estás muerto.—se apresuró a decir. Aclarando: él líder, no Kisame. Kisame era implícitamente inocente.

Itachi no bajaba la guardia. Seguía carcomiendo el alma de Kisame con aquella implacable mirada negra. Era suficiente con eso. No estaba bajo amenaza, aún, del Sharingan… caer en una enfermiza ilusión de Itachi no era uno de sus propósitos.

Kisame recuperó el aliento cuando Itachi le quitó la vista de encima y abrió la boca ligeramente para hablar.

—Kisame.—comenzó, con su típico tonito de iniciar una plática-monologa con otra persona.—Pide al líder que me de dos meses para volver a Akatsuki.

Pedir…

¿Pedir?

Kisame odió aún más su suerte. _"El viento y el mar pelean y la barca es la que se voltea" _

—Y si…

—Si no, devolveré mi anillo y me retiraré de Akatsuki.

Kisame sabía por qué Itachi podía hablar así.

Que el líder sacara a Itachi de Akatsuki era tan absurdo como apostar en contra de un nuevo día: simplemente no pasaba. Itachi podía hacer lo que quisiera (en el rango del Uchiha) y no le correría.

Adelantándose a los hechos, Kisame sacó ropa para el Uchiha, quien internamente agradecía a Jashin-sama haberle dado un compañero con complejo de sirviente (No, Itachi no quería pensar que, sencillamente, Kisame era una buena persona)

—Bien. Te traje esto… y esto.

Le extendió armas, además de la tan necesaria ropa. También le extendió una capa, término medio entre Akatsuki, Hebi y las que usan los ninja de Konoha en caso de lluvia. Itachi estaba feliz.

—No pude traerte la de Akatsuki por que el líder dice que los asuntos personales no deben hacerse en nombre de la organización.—recitó como un niño de tres años a quien le dijo su papá que no debe hablar con extraños, mientras, Itachi se cambiaba de ropa.

Itachi miró su nueva capa como una extensión un tanto singular de su ser. Kisame la había elegido bien: No tan igual como para delatarlo, pero no tan distinta como para sentirse incómodo.

—Buen trabajo, Kisame.

Antes siquiera de asentir, Kisame se disipó e Itachi dio media vuelta.

.-.-.

A Hinata le dolía el cuello… y la espalda.

A primera hora de la mañana, ella intentó estirarse cuan larga era, pero cuando hizo gesto de alcanzar el cielo con los dedos, escuchó un tronido que le desilusionó.

El bosque, por la mañana, era más pequeño y menos escabroso que por la noche. Tenía un vago recuerdo de los arbustos que la rodeaban y, más bien, tenía apenas un pincelazo del recuerdo de donde estaba.

Sentía que sus músculos se habían encogido para el mínimo esfuerzo. Su movilidad era limitada.

Estaba mojada, sucia y con sangre seca atascada en su boca. Definitivamente no era de sus mejores días.

No se percató de la ausencia de Itachi hasta que le vio llegar frente suyo. ¿De dónde había sacado lo que tenía puesto?

—Buenos días, Hinata-kun. ¿Dormiste bien?

Hinata se ayudó del árbol para ponerse de pie.

—Discúlpame. Debí levantarme temprano para continuar.

—No te preocupes... Ya es medio día. Creo que no quieres volver a dormir como anoche.

A Hinata le avergonzaba decirlo.

—No… yo…

—Si eres masoquista es otra cosa. Pero necesitamos dinero, al menos en lo que nos recuperamos y podemos subsistir por nuestra cuenta.

Hinata asintió débilmente.

—Hacia el norte hay una villa independiente. Iremos ahí y conseguiremos algo de dinero, en la noche buscaremos un Ryokan.

Hinata tenía miedo de preguntar.

—¿Cómo obtendremos dinero?

._._.

Itachi buscó una esquina y se sentó. Hinata se arrodilló a su lado.

—¿Qué…?

—Tú te ofrecerás a hacer cualquier trabajo respetable.—enfatizó la última palabra; mirando el aspecto vagabundo de Hinata.—Por ningún motivo intentes mejorar tu aspecto.

—Y…

—Yo…—Itachi le miró incómodo.—…Nos veremos aquí en cuanto anochezca. No vayas muy lejos.

Itachi se acurrucó en la pared y ocultó su rostro. Hinata empezó a caminar sin mirar atrás.

Probó suerte en los puestos ambulantes. Trabajaba cinco minutos por bastante dinero y es que los rastros de lodo en sus mejillas opacaban su saludable sonrojo y le hacía ver pálida y enfermiza. Sumado a sus ojitos llorosos, Hinata rozaba la palabra lástima y subrayaba la ternura.

Cuando terminó con los puestos, pasó frente a una construcción y los trabajadores le invitaron a comer. El sol se ocultó en la primera casa, Hinata sabía que tenía que regresar. Antes de eso, sus nuevos amigos se cooperaron y juntaron una suma nada despreciable de dinero. Le dieron monedas en el regreso al lugar acordado, y otros transeúntes, unos notablemente borrachos y otros tantos con buenas intenciones, le extendían billetes junto con el cliché: "guarda el cambio."

Itachi estaba donde lo había dejado, solo que esta vez de pie y con treinta monedas amontonadas en la mano izquierda.

Hinata le miró curiosa, a él y a los ryu de procedencia dudosa.

—…Es fácil sobrevivir por aquí.—Se justificó. Aunque… ninguna explicación racionalmente lógica podría justificar eso.

Fuera de la aldea, juntaron su dinero. Tenían suficiente para iniciar una vida nueva, inclusive con lujos… o bien, para cinco noche en un Ryokan de alta categoría.

—Buen trabajo, Hinata-kun.

Viajaron a la siguiente villa que parecía improvisada, el vestigio de un país en ruinas. El Ryokan quedaba de salida.

Hinata caminó hacía la entrada, esperando que Itachi le siguiera. Cosa que no sucedió.

—¿O-ocurre algo malo?—preguntó, un poco desconcertada y culpable.

—Vendré por ti en la mañana. Espero que esta vez te levantes temprano.

—P-pero…

Itachi se adelantó lentamente, se acercó desmesuradamente a ella, hablando en susurros cerca de su oído.

—Soy un criminal rango S… aunque el poblado sea insignificante, no quiero levantar sospechas.

Contra su voluntad, Hinata asintió.

._._.

No eran solo las sospechas…

Ni siquiera el dinero.

Era desesperación.

Se adentró en el bosque y aunque aún alcanzaba rastros del día, veía solo sombras, plastas de color sin forma. Tenía que empezar a pagar el precio del Mangekyo Sharingan.

Se sentó cerca de un lago. Intentó calmarse. Y aunque estaba acostumbrado a lanzar kunai en distintas direcciones, inclusive en puntos ciegos, y a dar en el blanco la situación le parecía desesperante.

Una cosa era decidir cuándo ver y cuando no. Ahora se le iría arrancando aquel privilegio.

Suspiró profundamente y espero a que ese gigantesco haz de luz, que para sus ojos no era otra cosa, se difuminara por las montañas. Conservaba la vista al frente. Ahora todo era un extraño vacío, lleno de tachones, matices obscuros y claros…. Nada más.

Cerca de la madrugada comenzó un frío reconfortante. Sentía el invierno asechando por su nuca. No se alcanzaba a percibir nada, más que el reflejo de la luna en el estanque. Itachi parpadeaba de vez en cuando, cada vez sintiendo la realidad más lejos, escabulléndose junto con la noche.

Recargó la cabeza en el tronco y reguló sus emociones.

"_Te las puedes arreglar, Uchiha."_ Se digo, animosamente.

Escuchó los arbustos sacudirse. Ni un conejo ni ningún animal podrían hacer tanto escándalo. Fuese quien fuera no era una amenaza. Aún con las pupilas atrofiadas podía defenderse. Bajo su capa, preparó algo que lanzar.

Pero luego sintió una presencia de ratoncito asustado. Ninguna otra persona le transmitía tanta inseguridad.

—Hinata-kun, Deberías estar dormida.—dijo, con la intención de sonar como reprimenda.

—Es que… no quería que me dejaras.

Itachi sonrió satíricamente.

—No necesito prometerlo para cumplirlo. Me acompañarás hasta Kumogakure. Si te quedas dormida, no tiene importancia. Tenemos dos meses para llegar.

Hinata se acercó torpemente hasta él. Itachi estaba perdiendo conciencia del espacio, así que no podía identificar el lugar exacto en el que Hinata estaba parada.

Solo sus sentidos se enteraron cuando su piel se estremeció con el contacto de la de ella.

—Estas frío…

La abrazó.

Sí, solo desesperación. La tomó bruscamente de los hombros. Parecía que hiciera lo que hiciera no podía tocarla. Y aunque estuviesen tan cerca seguía sintiendo un frío más allá del clima.

—I-Itachi-san…

Se reconfortó. Sonaba lindo. Más en sus labios rotos.

Sonaba deliciosamente lindo.

Aumentó la fuerza con que la abrazaba y escuchó como ella se esforzaba por inhalar. Después buscó su mirada, que para él solo eran dos manchones violeta-blanquecinos. Eran tan lejanos… eran dos perlas bajo el mar.

Olisqueó su cabello, recién lavado, desprendiendo un olor natural. También perdió conciencia de quien era él y de quién era ella. Tocó su carita, sin importar que pensara ella. Se olvidó de todo y complació su capricho. Era cálida y suave.

Hinata no cabía en sí… Lo poco que había estado con Uchiha Itachi siempre le vio distante. Quería formar parte de sus manos, los pocos gestos que mostraba. Una obsesión casi idolátrica por todo lo que lo conformaba.

Rozaron casi narices.

Se miraron. Eran compatibles en más de una forma.

Hinata cerró los ojos y ofreció sus labios, esperando ser correspondida.

**._._._._._._._.**

O.o por Dios. Este es el capítulo más largo que eh escrito en toda mi vida. En verdad, espero que les guste.

Recuerden: Todo es parte de un plan XD

Dudas, amenazas, sugerencias, comentarios…

P.D.: ¡Faltan unas horas para que Deidara intente ahorcar a Tobi con las piernas!


	5. Statu Quo

**N/A:** De nuevo volviendo. Creo que ahora si me tardé un poquito más de lo acostumbrado pero tengo una excelente razón: Me enfermé la semana anterior. Me dio un ataque de nervios que me paralizó la espalda y el cuello, gracias a ello estuve cinco días en cama sin moverme, y aún ahora, tengo tiempo limitado para permanecer sentada, pero lo prometido es deuda. Perdonen la tardanza.

Ahora bien, como dijo jesulink: Hablemos de mis vacaciones XD

Me iré de vaga un ratito, así que esta será la última continuación del año. Intentaré hacerla muy larga. Así que… culpen a las vacaciones de inverno y… Ah! Si. También a mi juego de Naruto Shippuden. Estoy enajenada 9.9

¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIWS!!

**Alexia**-chan (XDD "ojitos brillosos no jutsu" XD que genial. Nee¿Le prestas tu jutsu especial a Hinata para este capítulo? o.o Onegai!) **taia himura**-chan… Shi-chan! (Nee! . Te extraño en el msn ;.; ojalá coincidamos prontito. Saludos a tu gatou!) **Kamikazeh**-chan (Tu nick queda un poco siniestro con chan pero sigue sonando lindo o.o si te molesta dime, nee? Domou!) **magda black**-chan (mi jashinita favorita XD espero no desilusionarte con mi continuación. Domou!) **Yura Tao**-chan (domou! owo) **naoko uchida**-chan (tierno… XD no pensé que Itachi y tierno pudieran coexistir en una misma oración. Domou!!) **omtatelo**-chan (hai! Wakarimashita! o.o Domou!! . ) **hikari**-chan (D.o.m.o.u!!) **Noriko-leo**-chan (Aditagou!) **Llangkurray**-chan (gracias por esperar, nee. n.n) **helenhr**-chan (Domou Adigatou!!)

Jaa nee. Nos vemos en enero.

* * *

**V: **Statu quo

Se escuchaban los sonidos de la noche a lo lejos.

Grillos pasando.

El viento rompía las nubes.

Itachi sonrió.

La miró…

O… por lo menos lo que podía llegar a vislumbrar.

Pero lo esencial no era cuestión de ver o no ver. La tenía en brazos y percibía lo que sentía: Temor; sin embargo, también el deseo de tenerlo más cerca.

Se aproximó unos centímetros más. Hinata sintió tibio. La respiración de él junto a su nariz, le hacía cosquillas. También sintió su piel sobre la suya, los labios de Itachi surcaron tímidamente la frente de ella. Y después de tomar un poco de confianza, buscó su lugar cómodamente para compartir una noche helada.

Y aunque él estaba cera, ella sentía frío.

Se sentía humillada.

Aun que Itachi estuviese de esa forma con ella y fuese un logro significativo, para Hinata sólo era una herida. No decía nada y, como las reglas de comportamiento del Uchiha los estipulaban, si la rechazaba lo haría educadamente.

Entonces…

Se recordó no confundir la amabilidad con el cariño. Itachi sólo era cortes. Nada más.

—Pero…

Hinata quería mirarle a los ojos, pero debido a la posición, era algo inalcanzable.

—Eres sólo una niña, Hina-chan. —explicó, abrazándola casi en ademán de protección.

Fue una reacción indeseada. Hinata sintió una picazón en la nariz y lloró sin querer.

Una niña.

Sólo una niña.

Se aferró a Itachi.

Pero él se negó a aceptar un poco más de ella junto a él.

No estaba del todo mal. No era un acto de repulsión hacía la presencia de Hinata. Compartieron una mirada en la obscuridad. Un roce efímero de pupilas. La acercó de nuevo a él.

—Hina-chan. —dijo, casi inaudiblemente.—Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos.

Nunca le habían dicho algo así.

Fuera de cualquier jutsu que pudiera realizar, Hinata siempre envidió los ojos de las demás chicas, con distinción de iris. Sin ser una plasta violeta, sin expresión… o por lo menos es lo que ella siempre observaba al mirarse en el espejo.

Raros. Extraño. Distintos. Blancos. Pero nunca bonitos.

Se dejo abrazar.

¿Quién lo decía? El propietario del Sharingan. Que al igual que ella, sus ojos normalmente eran una plasta negra. Pero los ojos de Itachi distaban mucho de ser eso. Eran profundamente encantadores.

—No sabes cuánto los quiero.—Confesó finalmente Itachi, preparándose para dormir.

.-.-.

La noche anterior quedó como un mal sueño. Y amanecer y descubrir que aún estaban el uno contra el otro, fue más como la resaca.

Itachi debía aceptar que hacía mucho que no dormía tan bien. Lo que no acaba cayéndole en gracia, era el gastadero innecesario de dinero. Ryu gastados únicamente para dormir debajo de un árbol… ahora entendía un poco los corajes de Kakuzu cuando Hidan, Deidara, Tobi y él organizaban su guerra de pasta de dientes. Era una diversión absurdamente cara.

Se levantaron (Hinata, más en sí, no se atrevía a dirigirle la vista a su acompañante.) y reanudaron el paso de a Kumogakure.

Fue… por decirlo de una manera civilizada, una marcha lenta, con un silencio denso; eterno y pesado. Nadie decía nada.

Para Itachi no estaba bien. Le gustaba el silencio y la quietud cuando eran conciliadores. Ahora era incómodo, al punto de preferir morir. Sabía la solución, pero aplicarla era el arte de la sociabilidad… a él no se le daba eso.

Llegar y decir: "_Eh hecho cosas peores _(claro, peores se traducía como penosas)."… Distaba mucho de ser un plan.

—Hinata-kun.

—¿Q-q-qué sucede?

—Faltan dos días para llegar a Kumogakure y tenemos dos meses.—recordó

"_¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo-diciendo?!"_ preguntó su Itachi interior.

"_No lo sé. Dímelo tú." _

"_¿Yo? Tú abriste la boca." _

"_¿Quieres marchar así durante dos días más? No me gusta tú-mí lado masoquista." _

"_Tú y tus patologías."_

"_El masoquismo es una patología." _

"…_suena más como la Ciencia que Estudia al Pato."_

Aquello turbó un poco el juicio de Itachi y pensó_: "Un pato no alcanza a tener patología… suena más como tener una actitud pato." _

"_Jo, Extrañas la granja ¿verdad?" _

"_Nunca tuve una granja." _

"_¿Seguro? Recuerda primer grado, una aventura con…" _

—Este…

"_¿Va a decir algo?" _

"… _¿Podrías explicarme eso de la "actitud pato"?" _

"_¡Calla!" _Pensado esto, Itachi volvió a estar en la misma sintonía.

—¿Hinata-kun?

—Itachi-san…

Ahora bien, si Hinata había entendido, tenían tiempo de sobra.

Fue entonces cuando se plantó frente al Uchiha y detuvieron el paso.

—Itachi-san… me preguntaba si…

Bravo. Hinata había descubierto el noble gesto de Itachi. Y ahora se sentía tan confianzuda como para pedirle algo.

No estaba tan mal.

Pero aún tenían ciertos parámetros protocolarios que seguir en su relación Itachi-Hinata.

—Yo podría planear el día de hoy.

—¿Planear…?

Entonces ¿Ella pensaba que él planeaba todo lo que hacían? Aunque no fuese así, que ella lo pensara le hacía sentir omnipotente.

—S-sí, planear.

Ah… como le fascinaba esa niña. Qué pena que llegando al destino tuvieran que separarse.

¿Cómo negárselo?

—No.

Qué fácil.

—Por favor, Itachi-san.

Genial. Ahora le aplicaba el "Ojitos brilloso no jutsu" Eso era vil. Eso era jugar sucio. Qué bueno que ya casi no podía ver.

…

No. Él no cedería ante esos ojitos retóricos. Era un miembro entrenado de Akatsuki… si Deidara pudo combatir a dos jounin y dos chuunin con sólo un kunai en la boca, entonces él podía resistir la tentación.

¿Había pensado _tentación_? Rayos.

— ¿Itachi-san?

Él no sedaría.

—…Esta bien.

…

Bueno, incluso Deidara recurrió a medidas desesperadas.

—¡Gracias!

—¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

._._.

Se desviaron hacía Kawa no Kuni. Detrás de una montaña desbaratada, caía una cascada tronando rocas.

Hinata se acercó y observó su reflejo en el agua; sus mechones de cabello azul obscuro se desbordaban atravesando su nuca. Hacía calor.

—¿Aquí te parece apropiado, Hinata-kun?

Ella miró a su alrededor y verificó que nadie más estuviera. Un rojo subido de tono se apoderó de sus mejillas.

—Apúrate.—ordenó el Uchiha mientras buscaba donde sentarse. A tientas, consiguió un cómodo lugar. Lo bastante cerca del agua estancada para poder distraerse con el sonido y el chapoteo que podría provocar su compañera.

—S-sí.

Hinata comenzó por quitarse su protector y luego su chamarra. Debajo llevaba una playera con mangas cortas, por lo que aún no se sentía desprotegida.

Llevó sus manos a su cintura y deslizó lentamente la prenda hasta descubrir su espalda. Fue entonces cuando volteó y se dio cuenta de que Itachi estaba ahí y la estaba mirando.

—I-Itachi-san…

—Dime.—dijo, tranquilamente.

—N-No veas.

—No pienso hacerlo.

Itachi no estaba prestando atención en si Hinata se bañaba con ropa o sin ella. De momento, Hinata podría ahogarse e Itachi no se daría cuenta.

Él estaba muy entretenido en su deprimente descubrimiento: lo que antes eran manchones con determinado contorno y color, ahora se perdían en sólo algo negro, apenas con matices azules; colores primarios, degradados por escalas grises. De nuevo desesperante.

Aquello también repercudió en su sien, las sentía a estallar. Cada suspiro le daba una punzada cada vez más fuerte y duradera que la anterior.

Todo esto, sólo provocaba que Itachi se pusiera de malas. Y un Itachi de mal humor es algo bastante peligroso.

Para su mala suerte, ese día, Hinata tenía ganas de saber un poco más del Uchiha.

—Itachi-san…--comenzó Hinata, escondiéndose hasta el cuello en el agua.—Alguna vez…

Itachi siguió la voz de ella e intentó aparentar que todo estaba bien.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Yo… me preguntaba si…

Tsk.

Ese _"Me preguntaba si"_ estaba acaparando demasiado poder en sus decisiones. Tendría que premeditar cuando su inocente acompañante tenía la actitud de _"Me preguntaba si"_ y preparar una barrera infranqueable para no caer en sus… ¿encantos?

—Puedo…--Hinata se sumergió hasta la nariz, tragó un poco de agua y miró fijamente a Itachi, quien fingía corresponderle el gesto.

—Si piensas hacer una pregunta, hazla de una vez.

Se sentía bien consigo mismo. Aquello sonó como una orden. Hacía mucho que no se sentía autoritario.

—¿A-Alguna vez te has… enamorado?

Enamorado.

Habían pasado años desde la última vez que escuchó esa palabra. Tanto, que ya había perdido el significado para él.

Pero, recordando la definición ¿El poder contaba?

Hinata tenía el corazón en la garganta, latiendo fuertemente para abrirse paso y escabullirse entre sus labios. Deseaba que la tragar el agua, que algo la matar para dejar de sentir tanta vergüenza.

Pero su contraparte curiosa, aún tenía el timón de la situación. Y lo único a lo que se limitaba era a asechar, esperando una respuesta. Tal vez de ese "Sí" ese "No" de desprendería la explicación del por qué se había unido a una organización donde predominaba los hombres… para permanecer inmune a los encantos del sexo opuesto tendría que…

—Si.—soltó secamente, atinando a encontrarse con los ojos de Hinata. Ella sintió el mundo desvanecerse. Y aunque esa mirada muda, gritaba una emoción singularmente extraordinaria, fuera de cualquier canon sentimental.

._._.

Tomó un kunai y comenzó a arrancar a tajos su cabello. Quería dejarlo como antes.

Aunque el cabello largo la hacía ver mayor (y le ayudaba a sobreponerse al trauma provocado por ser "_sólo una niña_") era estorboso, pesado y encerraba el calor en su nuca. Entraba el verano. No le servía.

También su flequillo comenzaba a estorbarle para ver. Así que fue presa de esos cortes irregulares. Al final, su pelo terminó como antaño, y su flequito degrafilado.

No tenía espejo para ver los resultados. No le importaba. Se sentía cómoda.

Aunque…

¿Qué pensaría Itachi? ¿Le diría algo? Eso de _gustarle _se había convertido en su obsesión.

Se echó bajo un árbol para terminar de secarse. Las hojas dejaban pasar la justa cantidad de luz y calor para hacer su trabajo sin lastimar su piel. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo comenzaba a pensar en sí misma. Ya fuese el mínimo detalle de su pelo, o el pensamiento trascendente de: _"¿Estaré haciendo bien?_" Se dio cuenta que la pregunta quedaba fuera de lugar. Simplemente lo hacía, sin importarle nada más.

Se vistió distraídamente, asomándose por debajo de las ramas para ver el cielo despejado de medio día. El viento recorrió el pasto hacía las montañas y planicies. Pocas veces se veía algo así.

Se encontró con Itachi al inicio del camino, para marchar el último tramo hacía Kumogakure.

Y, con intenciones no tan ocultas, se paró frente a él, insinuando cerrarle el paso.

—Es hora de irnos, Hinata-kun.—dicho esto, Itachi se dio cuenta de que algo estaba delante de él. Para él, que ya no distinguía colores o formas, era una mancha grisácea que podía pasar como una pared. El sexto sentido del Uchiha le indicaba que era casi imposible que una pared estuviera precisamente ahí.

Mecánicamente se recorrió un paso a la izquierda y tanteando el piso con sus pies comenzó su marcha lenta, pero segura.

Mientras, en el mundo interno-alterno de Hinata; en el cual ella pensaba que Itachi estaba en sus cinco sentidos, una cadena de sentimientos se desataba: una rara quimera entre tristeza y enojo.

Pero luego lo justificó: Por más ninja que fuera, seguía siendo un hombre y aquello no lo exentaba de esa mal formación genética que provocaba el desinterés por el cambio en la apariencia femenina del cuello para arriba.

—Llegaremos sin escalas, así que iremos a comer algo primero.

Siguiendo la excusa de "_Soy un criminal de rango S_" Itachi mandó a Hinata por dango y té.

Se sentó en lo que parecía ser para él una roca, cerca de un árbol. Se recargó cuidadosamente en el tronco, atento a que nadie lo viera… de cualquier manera, si alguien estaba ahí, no lo vería. Y si no lo percibía con algunos de sus cuatro sentido, entonces para el Uchiha no existía.

Y aunque sabía que todo lo que traía por consecuencia la palabra_ bosque_ lo rodeaba, tenía el presentimiento de estar sentado en el vacío. Inclusive la piedra en la que tenía la certeza de estar, le parecía un hueco materializado en un universo paralelo.

Abrió los ojos más de lo habitual. Tal vez ese era el problema. Pero lo pensó dos veces y mejor decidió mantenerlo cerrados mientras Hinata no estaba. Si parpadeaba de más, pondría en evidencia su incapacidad para ver. No se sentía tan inútil si los mantenía cerrado en una actitud prepotente, indicando que, más bien, el no quería ver.

Se olvidó un poco de su vista y comenzó a conocer su entorno, guiándose por su nariz: olía excesivamente a tierra mojada. Seguramente hacía unos días había llovido. También olía a…. a… ¿aire?

Itachi sacudió la cabeza.

No. El aire no podía oler a aire o sino no sería aire. Más bien percibió a profundidad la presencia de aire.

Hinata le extendió dango, observando como el Uchiha parecía estar persiguiendo un fantasma. Hinata arqueó una ceja y se atrevió a ponerle personalmente el dango y una botella en las manos. El estaba encerrado en otra dimensión.

—Te traje una sorpresa, espero que te guste.

—…….

—Bien, vamos a comer.

¿Y qué tal el oído? Para él todo sonaba exactamente igual, no había diferencia para él entre el paso del viento y una persona.

Se llevó su dango a la boca y metió de lleno la primera bolita verde.

Mmmm… ¿Y el tacto? Era estúpido. El único contacto peligroso con cualquier forma de vida o cosa era el acercamiento. Así que quedaba completamente descartada.

Se llevó la botella a los labios y tomó ávidamente. Con agonizaba de sed. No había tomado nada, a excepción de sangre, en dos días.

Se dio cuenta que, a diferencia de las personas en común, si él no veía entonces no olía, no sentía, no oía. ¿Era eso vida….?

Se sintió mareado. Un raro sabor en la boca, muy distinto al té verde.

_Miró _hacía la botella y luego decidió tomar en cuenta la presencia de Hinata.

—H-Hinata-kun… ¿Qué era exactamente lo que estaba en la botella?—preguntó, arrastrando las palabras sin querer.

—N-No pensé que te lo tomarías tan rápido… Creí que te gustaría un poco de sake.

Ah…

Sake.

El blancuzco liquidito alcohólico que parecía lecho o agua. No estaba seguro en si el que se había tragado sin respirar había sido blanco o transparente pero…

—Hinata… Sé que no tenías la obligación de saberlo pero… yo nunca en mi vida había tomado sake.—explicó lo más en sí que pudo.

—N-no puede ser…—dijo, llevándose las manos a la boca.

Sólo una vez. Antes de que su hermanito menor pudiera siquiera decir "_nii-san_" le había pedido un traguito a su papá. El sabor no le había traumado del todo, pero por algo no se había vuelto a acercar a él.

—Perdón…

Si pensaba que con eso solucionaría todo, estaba por mal camino hacía el equivocado.

Maldita vocecita que tenía.

Pero, extrañamente, se sentía de muy buen humor.

* * *

Así que en el próximo capítulo les presentaré a un Itachi un poco…"demasiado feliz" valga la contrariedad.

También el próximo capítulo será el penúltimo, así que yap vamos en la recta final. Dejen muchos reviews para que pueda agradecérselos.

Por cierto. No sé si soy la única que se ha dado cuenta o si ya todos lo saben pero lo pondré de todas formas. Hinata, simplificado a Hina-chan suena muy lindo. XD Explico. Hina es muñeca en japonés, y agregándole el chan quería como muñequita. E Itachi aquí lo dice con toda la intención.

Dudas, amenazas, comentarios, koko ni nee?

Jaa nee!

P.D.¿Ya vieron cuando Deidara intentó ahorcar a Tobi con las piernas? XD


	6. Itachismos

**N/A:**

"La única vez que tuve razón, fue la vez que pensé que me había equivocado"

* * *

**VI. **Itachismos

Iba uno.

Y otro.

Y otro más.

Independientemente de su voluntad, Hinata no podía dejar de ver… _eso_

No tenía nombre o, más bien, no podía llamarse de otra forma.

_Eso_

Ella mantenía una cara estoicamente imparcial. Después de todo era su culpa. Mantenía las manitas debajo de la mesa y de vez en cuando se atrevía a bajar la vista una milésima de segundo. Aquello no podía durar mucho.

Itachi estaba en la mesa de un _restaurante_ olvidado de la mano de Jashin-sama (por lo tanto de la ley) Bebiendo una tras otra copita de sake. Inclusive había desdeñando la tradición de no servirse solo. Él hacía, personalmente, todo el complejo proceso:

A) Encontrar, a tientas temblorosas, la botella de sake en la mesa que, siguiendo la ley de Murphy, se localizaba en el último lugar donde colocaba la mano.

B) Vaciar meticulosamente el contenido. Se detenía hasta que se desbordaba.

C) Echar el contenido en la boca, sin pasar por los labios, haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás.

D) Poner de un golpe el vaso en la mesa.

E) Repetir el proceso.

Esto ocasionalmente se interrumpía cuando Itachi caía en cuenta de que la botella no se llenaba solita. Debía pedir más. En realidad, Hinata debía pedir más.

Hinata sabía que debía interferir, pero esa sonrisa insensata en el Uchiha le hacía desear nunca haber nacido. Sólo podía limitarse a mirar.

Cerca del anochecer, Itachi asechó a Hinata. La observó, distante. Ocasionalmente moviendo la vista en la mesa. Ella se sentía avergonzada. Hasta que descubrió el motivo de tan incómoda escena: la botella estaba al lado de su muñeca. Itachi no podía alcanzarla. Entonces desmanteló el mensaje de las pupilas del Uchiha: _"Pásamela"_

El cómo la botella apareció ahí, era un misterio. El cual Hinata quería ignorar.

Cuando la dueña del local comenzó a insinuar el cierre de este, ella sabía que debía sacar a Itachi de ahí. Aunque lo más probable era que muriera en el intento.

—I-Itachi-san…. Pienso que sería mejor irnos.

—Cállate.—contestó en un tono sencillamente ebrio. Parecía que se estaba dirigiendo al sake. En un gesto inquebrantable de bondad, le extendió su vasito.—bebe.

—N-No, gracias.

Itachi pareció herido ante su negativa por un par de minutos, luego se encogió de hombros y continuó tomando.

.-.-.

El cómo salieron era ambiguo para Hinata; tenía dos hipótesis: los habían corrido y alguien más grande y fuerte que Itachi (Aclaradon: más fuerte que un Itachi en sus menos-cinco-sentido) se había encargado de dejarles en medio del camino y la segunda opción, simplemente les habían corrido y su voluntad logró poner pies en polvorosa.

Como fuera, ahora estaban en algún lugar; en medio de algún camino; en alguna hora de la noche.

—Aún es temprano. Continuemos la marcha.

A partir de las doce era un nuevo día y seguramente ya eran las tres. Era exageradamente temprano.

—¿No deberíamos buscar un lugar para pasar lo que queda de la madrugada?

—No. Hemos perdido demasiado tiempo. Debemos continuar.

….

_Continuar _quedó suspendido como una promesa ajena. Hinata miró a Itachi delante de ella.

—Generalmente, Itachi-san, tienes que comenzar a caminar para reanudar la marcha.

Itachi agachó la vista y vio sus pies, como si fuesen criminales. Negó en un tonito de _"Ya habíamos hablado de esto" _luego giró hacía Hinata y le sonrió complacido. Después de dar el primero paso.

—Tienes razón. Gracias.

—Sí.

Hinata notó los pasitos irregulares de Itachi. Arrastraba los pies y pasaba por alto soniditos de entres los matorrales que podrían pasar como tentativas de homicidio.

—Estaba pensando…. —dijo Itachi después de una hora de camino.

— ¿eh?

— ¿Cómo cruzaremos esos pinos? La niebla es muy densa.

Hinata se asomó e intentó vislumbrar lo que Itachi estaba describiendo. Pero lo único que estaba delante de ellos era un camino largo, serpenteando entre las montañas.

¿Pinos?

¿Niebla?

¿Cruzar?

No, Hinata no pensaba contestar eso.

Lamentablemente, Itachi la miraba muy esperanzado e ignorar su pregunta sería terriblemente irrespetuoso, por no decir suicida.

Hinata miró el paso y luego a Itachi.

— ¿…Bordeando?

Itachi volteó hacía sus pies y después hacía el frente.

—Tienes razón. Gracias.

En el fondo del inconsciente sobrio de Itachi, él se sentía más que bien. Por azares del destino, cuando el Uchiha estaba ebrio podía ver a la perfección. Su vista, inclusive, era más aguda. No sólo ganaba ver, sino que veía mejor que antes.

Claro que Itachi, dentro de todo, sabía que no podía pasar el resto de su vida bebiendo para no quedarse completamente ciego.

Equivalencia de intercambio.

Unas cosas por otras.

Un precio.

La vida era maravillosamente injusta.

Minutos más tarde, Itachi se detuvo y miró fijamente al horizonte. Abrió la boca para pronunciar algo.

—Tengo sueño.

—Busquemos un lugar.

—……

Hinata lo jaló de su manga, conduciéndolo hacía las profundidades del bosque.

—Tengo sueño. —repitió, dejándose llevar.

—Ya casi llegamos. Espera un momento, por favor.

Al principio Hinata respondió a todos los "_Tengo sueño" _de Itachi amablemente, pero conforme se iban adentrando, ella se iba desesperando.

—Tengo….

— ¡YA LO SÉ!

Se hizo un silencio provocativo, interrumpido por el propio ambiente. Se miraron. Hinata iba a arrepentirse.

—Me gritaste. —profirió Itachi, sumándole importancia.

—Yo… l-l-lo lo sient-

Itachi se rió y jaló a Hinata hacía un lugar que, al parecer, Itachi ya tenía planeado llegar.

Llegaron a las raíces abiertas de un árbol. Ambos se sentaron y sintieron la noche fría. El Uchiha observaba distraídamente a la Hyuuga. Ella se estaba acomodando en un rincón, del lado opuesto del de Itachi.

Él se acercó a gatas hasta ella. Hinata no esperaba encontrarse junto a él por segunda ocasión.

— ¿Tienes frío?—preguntó lentamente, invadiendo el espacio personal de ella.

—Un poco… la verdad sólo me da la impresión de que debería tenerlo.

Deslizó ruidosamente el sierre de su ropa, la tomó de los hombros y la acostó delicadamente en el suelo. Ella respiraba afanosamente.

—I-Itachi-san… ¿Qué estas…?

Era el alcohol. Ya sea por la embriaguez y el presentimiento de la resaca, conjugado con instintos reprimidos durante casi una década. Lo importante es que él estaba dispuesto a continuar y ni siquiera Hinata podía evitar lo que iba a hacer. Nadie ni nada.

Al fin podía percibir su carita sonrojada, los ojitos dolorosamente entrecerrados, observándole desde abajo, esperando lo impensable.

Comenzó a besar su cuello, como había visto hacer a sus padres hacía unos años a hurtadillas. Teóricamente sabía que pasos seguir. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Sencillamente había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo hacía con alguien como Hinata. En Akatsuki se jugaba con reglas totalmente distintas.

Hinata lo tomó por el cuello de su capa. Itachi tomó su mano bruscamente, manteniéndola en el mismo lugar.

— ¿Quieres que me detenga?—preguntó por mera educación básica, porque no tenía la mínima intención de resistirse a las circunstancias.

Hinata dudó por momentos, luego hizo algo parecido a una afirmación, según las interpretaciones del Uchiha.

—Bien. Ábrela. —ordenó, guiando su manos hacía el artefacto quimérico que mantenía unida su capita. Respiró hondo y ella empezó a desabotonar lo que le indicaba, mientras él llegaba a la intimidad de la piel, tibia bajo la ropa que sobraba.

Ella se dejó desvestir como a una muñequita; alzó los brazos, recorriendo las piernas y mecánicamente cooperaba con la situación.

—Estás tensa. —señaló Itachi, recorriendo con sus nudillos sus mejillas húmedas.

—E-Es que… nu-ca antes... y-yo...n-no sé… q-que hacer…

—No te preocupes. —Respondió maliciosamente. —Yo sí.

._._.

Inmersa en un sentimiento ambiguo, Hinata caminaba delante de Itachi. Le temía a cada paso que daba, sabía exactamente donde quedaba Kumogakure pero por razones evidentes no quería llegar, y mucho menos después de lo que había pasado esa noche.

Itachi caminaba a regaña dientes, intentando pensar en la inmortalidad de Hidan.

"_Tienes resaca y de nuevo no puedes ver. Esto está más obscuro que tu conciencia, lo cual es mucho decir." _Escuchó como un eco lejano en el interior de su cabeza.

"…_.para ser yo, eres bastante molesto." _

"_Lo sé, lo sé. Ayer nos divertimos mucho, ¿no?"_

"…_Sí, lo admito"._

"_¿Y aún así la dejaras ir?"_

"_Tengo mis planes." _

"_¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres demasiado Itachi?"_

"_No, nadie sobrevivió." _Itachi sonrió maliciosamente.

"_Ah.. ya veo. Pues eres demasiado…"_

"_Ni se te ocurra terminar eso."_

"_Está bien…Oi, hablando de patos, ¿Me vas a explicar eso de la actitud pato?" _

"…_veras… es cuando…"_

…..

—Lo siento, Itachi-san. Debí decirte que ahí había una piedra.

—…N-No te preocupes….

—¿Estás bien?

Itachi nunca se puso a meditar en cuanto podría doler la infiltración de una piedra entre el dedito al final del pie, la fila de intrascendente, y el grande al principio de este…. Fuese como fuera, dolía. Y mucho. Y por alguna extraña razón, el tener los ojitos ocultos tras los parpados, aumentaba la fuerza que la malvada roquita tenía en destrozar sus nervios. Itachi maldijo el potencial destructivo de los objetos inanimados… y también a Hinata por ser un pésima lazarillo.

—Sí…. Estoy bien.—musitó, soportando la tentación-libertina de saltar en un pie y asistir al soldado dañado.

No, eso sería absurdamente lógico para el humano promedio, en su caso el sistema no lo permitía. Si Itachi decía que estaba bien, entonces lo estaba. Aunque eso significara mentirse a sí mismo.

—Hinata-kun, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

—Yo… yo diría que al amanecer estaremos entrando a la aldea.

Itachi acercó cautelosamente la manga (no la mano, eso se vería aún más inapropiado) a la de Hinata, rozando sus nudillos, avanzando sutilmente hasta la punta de sus yemas, apoderándose de su mano. Su manita, frágil y suave en la suya.

Hinata no pareció percibir siquiera el gesto. Simplemente sonrió ligeramente, sin hacer un escándalo de lo que ya era cotidiano para ella.

—No quiero más accidentes.

.-.-.

Al principio, Kumogakure se adivinaba entre el horizonte como la sombra de una ciudad, la sobra de algo que alguna vez existió… pero mientras se acercaban, Hinata se daba cuenta que era menos que eso.

Era la capital de la miseria.

El silencio divagaba entre la arena y la hierba, en un gesto burlón de mejorar las cosas. Las pocas personas, o el recuerdo de ellas, estaban sentados en las esquinas; inmóviles esperando solo lo inevitable de una vida cansada de ser.

—Mira, Itachi-san…

¿Qué parte de _"Itachi está ciego" _Hinata no comprendió?

—Ah…. Perdón… que no puedes ver.

Itachi dirigió sus pupilas hacia donde se supone debía estar ella, fallando por un par de centímetros. Algo en su cabecita no funcionaba correctamente… ¿o debía atribuir eso al nerviosismo de estar en su presencia? Seguramente era eso.

"…_Hinata-kun, ¿Alguna vez alguien te ha dicho que tu silencio es encantadoramente astuto?"_

Pero, en lugar de eso…

—¿Qué deseas que mire, Hinata-kun? Haré lo que esté a mi alcance.

—Lo siento… Es que… ¿Estás seguro que querías venir… aquí?... quiero decir, Aquí no hay nada.

—No tienes idea, Hinata-kun.

Bien, según la excepcional memora del Uchiha estaba en la entrada. Podía sentirlo en el aire caliente que pasaba en la tierra sin nubes, por insensata que pudiese parecer tal observación en la Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes. Caminó cien pasos contados hacía adelante, aún con la mano de Hinata; arrastrando a la Hyuuga que enterraba los pies en la tierra seca.

—No te distraigas.

—Sí.

Después, giró a la izquierda; derecha; norte; suroeste… logró perder a su memoria, pero el objetivo seguí frío y seguro en la mira. Itachi se detuvo en seco.

¿Qué sería más… o más bien, menos vergonzoso? Encontrar la casa que buscaba con la nariz en un pequeño accidente-apropósito de toparse con la pared, o extender la mano intentando percibir madera como un ciego sin bastón….

—…¿Podrías llevarme a la puerta de la casa?

—Pero… Itachi-san, aquí no hay nada.

¿En serio? Itachi habría jurado que delante había algo.

—La única casa esta a tu izquierda y… no parece muy casa.

Eureka.

—¿Me llevas?

—P-Por supuesto.

Después, tanteo terreno guiándose de los pocos sentidos sobrios…. ¿Sake?

No, no. Debía dejar el sake. Aún le dolía la cabeza por la noche anterior.

Tocó la puerta tres veces y se paró, abrió los ojos; esperanzado para que un poco de luz alcanzara a hacer nítida una imagen.

Sí, una cara apareció. Una cara familiar.

—Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Uchiha Hideo-sensei.

* * *

.

**N/A: **Esta vez no quise atosigarlos con mi nota de autora desde el principio como es la costumbre…. Así que decide molestarlos al final! o.o

…mmm…. Ok!

**¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!**

**Arashi**-chan (¿Qué puedo decirte? ¡Muchas gracias! ii nakama nee! XD Saludos a tu gatou o.o) **helenhr**-chan(…según yo, no tanto como para arrepentirme, nee? o.o gomen nee si fue mucha la espera! Domou!) **Kamikazeh**-chan(Domou, nee!) **Alexia**-chan(Ni hablar, si no tengo permiso lo quitaré, XD pero gracias por demostrar ese jutsu tan práctico. Domou!) **hyuuga-hikari**-chan(XD domou!) **Angel Of Suburvian-chan **(see, eh pensado que quedó un poquito revuelto, así que, mi explicar: lo que está en cursivas, es lo que está pasando con Itachi y Sasuke en su pelea. También lo que está en japonés: "Orokanaru otouto yo!" Y lo que no, es lo que pasa en Konoha, las razones que se conjugaron para que Hinata decidiera marcharse por un tiempo XD creo que esa explicación debí hacerla cuando comencé el capitulo. Me alegro que te haya gustado, domou!) **magda black**-chan** (**¡mou ichido mi jashinista- favorita! XD Gracias por el abrazo de oso! owo y Feliz Navidad a ti también, cuidado con el capitalismo, es lo que más se contagia en esta época como bien dices XD Si estas en roma… Domou!) **omtatelo**-senpai(XP me dio un ataque de Tobismo. Tus comentarios siempre me hacen sentir orgullosa de lo que escribo, me animan mucho! Reitero mi promesa, no más japonés sin traducción. Domou!) **Namine1993**-chan(owo espero que te haya gustado el Itachin borrachin XD no es tan extravagante pero hizo lo suyo, Domou!)

Paradójicamente, acerca de lo que pienso acerca de mí, creo que escribí demasiado hoy XD

Decidí adelantar el capitulo ahora, porque iré a un retiro espiritual al Tibet (Es otra forma de decir que iré EUA a visitar parientes .-.) Y no estoy muy segura de tener tiempo allá… Así que… espero que le haya gustado el penúltimo capítulo. En el siguiente, el último, tendremos un asuntito que plantear o.-

El siguiente capítulo, si no me tardo mucho, será para enero…. Aunque no me gusta prometer esas cosas T.T tengo que volver a la escuela.

Y, también…

**¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo! **

Jaa Nee!

**P.D.**: …. ¿Alguien ha visto "Donald en el País de la Matemáticas"? o.o


	7. Senkei: Urame

**N/A: **

**Bienvenidos al último capítulo**

o.o Espero toda su atención al final.

* * *

**VII.**Senkei: Urame!

Un momento…

¿Cómo sabía exactamente que Uchiha Hideo-senseile abriría?

Él podría estar viviendo con otras personas. Un "_lo siento, él no se encuentra, ¿Desea dejar algún mensaje?" _Le destrozaría el corazón (por no decir el ego) a Itachi.

Se hincó mentalmente y pidió a Jashin-sama…

Mala idea.

Jashin-sama era un dios sádico. Si de ese tipo dependiera, quien habría abierto la puerta, sería el mismísimo Sasuke. Afortunadamente su fe era ilegítima.

Demonios.

Una pose Uchiha arruinada por un _dios_ inexistente y un mal momento para ser un Itachi.

No. Nuncaera un mal día para ser Itachi.

Ser Itachi era genial.

A excepción de tener que estar todo el día con Kisame y que el líder te haga romper la actitud _Yo-no-doy-explicaciones. _Fuera de eso…

—Hacía mucho que no escuchaba ese nombre…

Yupi.

Itachi recordó que, por ser quien era, todo lo hacía por gracia del destino y nunca había fallos.

—T-Tú… eres…

Portazo en la nariz.

Itachi se dio cuenta que simplemente ese día, era una errada situación para estar vivo.

"_Tranquilo, todo mejorará en la tarde." _

Bien. Iniciando el Arte de la Negociación Itachista.

—Hinata-kun, espérame en el recibidor de Hideo-sensei cuando entremos, por favor.

—Si.

El Uchiha buscó a tientas alguna cosa que delatara una perilla. La tomó del cuello y jaló bruscamente; la madera crujió, tronó y se cayó. Itachi se hizo a un lado e invitó a su acompañante a entrar primero.

—Pasa.

Hinata cubrió su boca con las mangas de su ropa, tratando de ahuyentar el polvo que navegaba en el aire. También intentó evadir el olor a humedad que intoxicaba el lugar, hasta hacerle inhabitable. Muy a su pesar se quitó las sandalias y los acomodó en la entrada. Mientras; Itachi encaramó los restos de la puerta al marco, en actitud de no querer testigos.

—Itachi-san, ¿Quieres que te ayude a quitar tus sandalias?

El sólo hecho de escuchar animalejos chillando y royendo las esquinas de las paredes le hacían desear usar calcetines por primera vez. ¿Cómo es que se iba a quitar sus preciadas sandalias azules? Sin embargo, lo poco que había intentado inculcarle a Hinata, tácitamente, era la educación…

Y, al parecer, lo había logrado con repercusiones un tanto molestas.

Una mezcla entre podredumbre y aserrín le entró de golpe en la boca. Quería toser, pero de ninguna forma iba a permitirse hacer algo así. Sintiendo la garganta arder, aunado a un cosquilleo anatómicamente protectivo, Itachi accedió a quitárselas. Pensó que no fue tan mala idea como había pensado: obtuvo la agradable experiencia de sentir el roce de las manos de su compañero, aunque le provocó un escalofrío. No por una sensación de un nuevo encuentro del tercer tipo, más bien porque estaban frías.

—Gracias. Ahora, quédate aquí. Tardaré lo necesario.

Tanta suciedad y él era quien pensaba dos veces en quitarse los zapatos; ¿Quién era el ciego?

Ella asintió silenciosamente. Tal vez, a estas alturas, Hinata ya aceptaba la amigable prepotencia del Uchiha.

Itachi tanteo los pasillos, sin buscar nada aparentemente. Sólo de vez en cuando escuchaba pasos empolvados en un intento mediocre de huir. Analizando el área de trabajo, Itachi comenzó a pensar dónde estaba su querido médico.

Veamos…

Si yo fuera uno de los pocos Uchiha que quedan y estuviera exiliado de Konoha porque un demente mató a todo el clan, y de pura _casualidad _yo estaba trabajando en el extranjero (por mero ejemplo: Kumogakure) cuando eso pasó, y ahora ese mismo demente está en mi casa, tal vez buscando matarme... ¿Dónde me escondería?

No. Itachi no era un demente insensible. El hecho de que pocas personas sabían y entendían la razón de su masacre, no significaba que estaba loco.

….

Quizá un día explicara esa situación, siquiera recordársela a sí mismo, para que no se perdiera en su memoria: La verdad sobre el exterminio de su clan era…

—¿Qué quieres aquí?.—preguntó una voz relativamente distante, sonaba obstruida por una puerta.

Hideo-sensei era una buena persona. Generalmente los Uchiha no eran muy listos, pero tampoco eran estúpidos. Era en o superior al promedio. Aunque tenía las características psicológicas adecuadas para ser tachad como el eslabón débil de la familia, Uchiha Hideo tenía un talento comúnmente estudiado, pero poco nacían como parte de esa ciencia.

Itachi suspiró. Sí, era un cobarde; pero él tenía esperanza de que aún fuese un genio de la medicina.

—No vengo con intenciones de matarte.

Hideo miró desconfiado, con la escasa luz que se filtraba en la habitación, el médico pudo darse cuenta inmediatamente del mal que aquejaba a Itachi.

—¿Matarme?, ¿Tú?, ¿Cómo? Estas más ciego que un topo.

Después de un breve momento, sintió un hilito rojo colgando de su mejilla. Ardía peor que una quemazón. Se mordió la lengua para no gritar, volteando miró un kunai enterrado profundamente en la pared. Gracias al gen Uchiha, Hideo no entró en pánico, no comenzó a correr en círculos. Sólo pensó que desmayarse no sería una mala opción. Sus pupilas se volvieron solo un puntito negro en un fondo muy blanco.

—Bien, ahora que ya entendiste que aún puedo matarte, negociemos.—explicó Itachi, percibiendo el miedo de su víctima en toda la habitación.—y no más analogías con topos.

Hideo le miró largo rato sin interponer ninguna emoción. Después se cruzó de brazos.

—Tal vez puedas matarme, pero mientras estés ciego tengo más oportunidad de escapar.

—Puede…. No sé si lo notaste pero no vengo solo.

—Ya veo...

Afortunadamente, Hideo no sabía que Hinata no mataba ni a tipitos de relleno.

—Dame una sola razón para ayudarte, Itachi**.**—Hideo arrastró la última palabra en un tono despectivo.

¿Cuántas veces más repetirían el inicio de la conversación?

Volviendo a los viejos tiempos. Itachi no recordaba cuanto odiaba a su querido médico. No era culpa de Itachi llamarse Itachi. La culpa era de él**, **de ese tipo al que debía pedirle ayuda. _"Parece una comadreja", "Entonces pongámosle Itachi." _Más bien, Hideo debía darle una buena razón para no matarlo.

—Pongámoslo de una manera muy sencilla: Si no me ayudas, te mataré.

—Es… Bastante razonable.

—Y si tienes otro ataque de valentía, entonces te torturaré.

—Muy bien, entendido. Pero pro el resto de mi vida, ¿Me dejaras en paz?

—No tengo otra razón para asesinarte más que por mera amenaza. Podrías volver a Konoha si quieres.

Al Uchiha se le iluminaron los ojos.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

—Ajá.

—Entonces trato hecho.

Lo invitó a la habitación menos sucia de la casa: La recamara donde Hideo dormía. Las vigas no estaban tan débiles y el futonenrollado en la esquina hasta olía a limpio. Había una ventana abierta en una esquina, el aire seco ventilaba cómodamente la atmósfera. Pero con todo y eso a Itachi le pareció un lugar desagradable, caluroso y poco apropiado para estar descalzo.

—Siéntate cerca de la ventana, por favor.

Itachi obedeció. Se desmontó en la esquina y se sentó recargando su espalda en la pared. Hideo se acercó despreocupado, tratando de no alentar el espíritu asesino de su congénere.

—…Sigues pareciendo una comadreja.—soltó Hideo mientras se acercaba a la cara de su _apreciado _paciente. Como respuesta obtuvo un gruñido, interpretado como un _"cállate_" –Tal como Fugaku-sama… Tú un poco menos que él.

—¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre en todo esto?—preguntó, en un intento sutil de cerrarle la boca.

—Ya veo.—pido a Itachi abrir los ojos y comenzó a examinar quisquillosamente cada centímetro de su pupila.—Seguramente no te molestaría hablar de ellos si no los hubieras matado… es lógico. Mmm… Itachi, ¿Estuviste bebiendo?

….no.

—….yo… es que… fue… un… pequeño… accidente.

¡¡Hinata lo hizo!!

—¡El sake es dañino! ¿Nunca te lo dijeron tus padres? Sí, se siente muy lindo cuando estás _del otro lado _pero no dura la sensación, Itachi. Y como estas, si no lo hubieras tomado no estarías tan ciego como un…

Mirada maldita de parte de Itachi.

—...¿Sabes?, si te hubieras parecido más a tu madre, como tu hermano menor, seguramente no te llamarías Itachi. ¡Ah! Mikoto-san era tan linda y…--sintió una punzada en las costillas y una mirada pesadamente horrible sobre su alma.

Hideo estaba haciendo una lista de _"Como hacer que Uchiha Itachi te mate en menos de dos minutos."_

—No tienes derecho a hablar de mi madre.

—¿Y tú sí?

—Sí, por la simple razón de que era mía.

— No tenía idea de que las comadrejas eran tan posesivas.

¡Mátalo!

Hideo hablaba de él como si fuese un mamífero peludo parado en dos patas… ¿Mm?

Más le valía que lo dejara como nuevo.

—El Mangeyou Sharingan te dejo hecho pedacitos el iris. La única solución es…

—La sé. En la noche comenzaremos. Sólo necesito despedirme.

.-.-.

Itachi sacó a Hinata de la casa sin decir nada. Ella no se atrevió a preguntar. Para entonces, la pupila del cielo ya se contraía en el horizonte, bajo las montañas.

"_Te acompañaré hasta la puerta principal, seguiremos hasta el claro y de ahí regresaras a Konoha." _Le había dicho, tan serio y carente de emociones reales; táctiles al corazón. En todo el camino no se dirigieron la palabra. Ya no era un silencio incómodo, era uno pesado. No faltaban frases, era simplemente que no debían decirse. Debían guardarse, perderse y olvidarse. Quizá luego arrepentirse.

¿No detectaba él la tristeza de ella…?

¿La incomodidad de separarse…?

No. Si no esquivaba una piedra en el camino, mucho menos se esperaba algo más complejo como era la sensibilidad. Hinata ensayaba su adiós, enfatizando no humillarse en la presentación.

Llegaron a destino como amenaza de nieve, el lago se conservaba imperturbable; el espejismo de cara de luna estaba en el agua, cristalinos pedazos de plata cortada.

Itachi mantuvo los ojos abiertos, para fingir verla. Ella pareció el gesto, aunque mantenía la vista milímetros desconcertados de su nariz. Se miraron y se mantenía un nerviosismo mutuo, como el final de una cita divertida, despidiéndose en la puerta de su casa.

—I-Itachi-san… Después de aquí, ¿A dónde iras?

—Regreso a Akatsuki.

—E-Entiendo…

Tenía que decir algo. Lo que fuera… Claro, algo que no la alejara. ¿Qué sería? Pedirle acompañarlo de nuevo quedaba descartado, no tendría sentido y destrozaría los débiles cimientos de su frágil relación….por llamarla de alguna manera.

No terminó de pensar lo último, cuando alzó la mirada y él estaba parado frente a ella, únicamente separados por un hueco que no llegaba a las pulgadas.

—Hinata.—la tomó del mentón sin torpeza.—hay algo que no hice esa noche y deseo hacer ahora, ante de que tengas que irte.—dijo con voz queda, agachándose lo suficiente.

Él evocó la imagen de ese instante, su cabello recién cortado que alcanzó a ver, sus labios tan lindos y menudos que no tomó en ese entonces, y sus ojitos destellantes de un placer desconocido; un poco de miedo. Una inocente seducción en sus ojos; combinación entre blanco y violeta.

La primera vez que Hyuuga Hinata recibió un beso, le fue extraño y pensó que su vida había comenzado al revés. Pero al igual que raro, se sentía bien, cómodo, ¿húmedo?, tibio y por ser de parte de Itachi, un poco tosco. Era de esperarse de la forma menos querida.

Se sentía lindo de una manera casi dolorosa.

Primero una picazón profunda en la espalda, después algo cálido que subía presurosamente por la garganta y se extendió como un charco amargo en su boca. Se separaron abruptamente. Ella lo miró a él, y encones descubrió el kunai en su espalda y la mueca sin expresión.

—Hina-chan, no tienes idea de cómo deseo esos ojos. Esos lindos ojos que tienes…—profirió, mirando la agonía con enfermiza satisfacción, en un tono casi obsesivo; sosegado.

Tosió más. Llegó a inundarse los pies, tratando de alejarse de sí misma porque le daba un profundo asco lo que estaba sintiendo y por lo que llegó a sentir. En un intento de parar la sangre; la derramó sobre sus manos y miró a Itachi, sin querer pedir ayuda.

Por su parte, él la tomó de sus hombros y la acomodó en el suelo, boca a arriba.

—Si la dejas mucho tiempo así, se va a ahogar. —escuchó Hinata lejanamente, y observando unos pies que se acercaban horizontalmente. —Y no me gusta trabajar con mucha sangre.

—Es una ironía, viniendo de un médico. —Itachi volteó ligeramente la cabeza de Hinata, y dejó que la tierra se manchara delicadamente de un carmesí obscuro, lamiendo las comisuras de la desembocadura.

—...Terminemos con esto de una buena vez. —dijo Hideo, apartando los cabellitos azules que se pegaban secamente a los labios de Hinata.

Hinata miró al cielo y alcanzó a ver la noche, el polvo estrellado esparciéndose hasta la mañana; los sonidos tranquilos de la noche que entorpecían su ritmo cardíaco. Suspiró a borbotones, intentó proferir unas palabras, pero lo más que pudo hacer fue despegar la mandíbula. Para el Uchiha, aquello se formalizó como un surco en el aire.

Sintió las frías manos de Hideo acercando los instrumentos para dejarle las cuencas vacías, drenarle el alma para Itachi.

Más allá de la ropa, más allá de la piel, le dolía; agolpándose para salir.

¡Por fin!... iba a conformar parte de todo aquello a lo que había admirado.

Ahora todas esas frases bonitas cobraban un sentido lícito; verdadero. Esas pupilas eran lindas para él, por qué las necesitaba; por qué era la justificación moral de un amorío adictivo.

Pero, ¿En realidad era indispensable arrancárselas de esa forma?

¿Le habría regalado sus ojos?

Ella sonrió mientras se desplomaba.

Sí, se los habría dado.

El gesto no le duró mucho, no porque no quería, más bien por él. Porque uno de los deleites de los asesinos es ver el dolor de sus víctimas: Así que, para darle gusto, lloró y se aseguró de fingir en su rostro mucha agonía.

Itachi sabía cómo se sentía Hinata en aquellos momentos y no era nada agradable. Los síntomas de la muerte no se degustaban de un solo trago.

—D-Detente un momento, por favor, Hideo-sensei. Ponle anestesia.

—Pero… Itachi…

—Pónsela.

.-.-.

Después de la operación, Hideo se lavó las manos y se despidió definitivamente de Itachi. Quería olvidar todo lo que había pasado. No quería volver a ver la escena del crimen. Seguramente se torturaría los años que le quedaban preguntándose "_¿Por qué lo hice?"_

No importaba.

Lo había hecho.

Era culpable.

Y aun así tendría el cinismo de volver a Konoha…. No importaba, solo tenía que aparentar ser inocente. Y si ese don existía, Hideo era uno de los pocos que lo poseía. Si alguien preguntaba por las coincidencias, sólo respondería que todo se había confabulado.

Kisame recogió a Itachi, en la aldea independiente de Kumogakure y su vecina.

—Te vez extraño, Itachi-san.

—… no lo sé, tal vez sea porque me acaban de operar. —contestó, sabiendo que no era necesario hacerlo.

—No… es otra cosa.

Fue cuando Itachi volteó atrás. Y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas medias al pasado.

—Nada. No importa. —contestó para sí, con un deje molesto. —estaba feliz.

* * *

**FIN **

…

…

……

……

………

…………

…………………

o.o? Ya pasó? o.o bueno, ante todo no suelo mostrar tendencias suicidas pero… solo pediré que no me maten… a mi también.

**¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIWES!!!**

Y.. espero no haberlo decepcionado con el final.

**AOS-chan **(Muchas gracias, de no ser por ti no sé hasta cuando lo habría publicado! Domou!) **hyuuga-hikari-chan to… inner-chan? XD **(Domou!!) **Taia-chan **(owo gracias por la info. de Donald en el país de las matemáticas! Y ya no se te ve, a ver cuando hablamos ;o;) **helenhr-chan to… David-kun. **(o//o gracias XD) **Alexia-chan **(TT a mi me fascinan los mensaje largos… en fin… yo por eso siempre los copio XD Muchas gracias) **Danna-sama-chan **(O.o yo ando loca por conseguirlo!!! . que envidia ojalá pueda encontrarlo… pero aún no termino el uno xD a ver si me cuentas que novedades tiene, muchas gracias!) **omtatelo-senpai **(Nee, muchas gracias!! ... muero por que continúes con tu historia, ojalá sea pronto!) **Envy-Hikari-chan** (Domou Adigatou!)**Kamikazeh-chan **(Muchas gracias!! XD) **magda black-chan** (XD ya tienes síndrome de Kakashi-sensei XD no importa, la cosa es que si llegó tu review. Muchas gracias por tus bendiciones… ateísta favorita?? mm… XD domou)

**Diccionario: **

**Notas sobre el titulo: **

**Senkei (Senkee)**: literalmente se traduce como "masacre", pero otras traducciones la usan como "escena final". En mi caso, yo lo pongo como "Escena final" pero con ese rasgo implícito que arrastra la palabra masacre XD en otras palabras, no me pude decidir.

**Urame**: Viene en la letanía que Itachi le dice a su hermanito menor estúpido cuando se va. "Orokanaru otouto yo. Kono ore wo koroshitakuba, urame! Nikume! soshite…" (Hermano estúpido, si quieres matarme ¡Maldíceme!, ¡odiame! Y…) En síntesis, significa "Maldíceme"

Es decir:

Escena Final: Maldíceme.

….o.o creo que me lo pensé demasiado XD

**¡¡¡ATENCIÓN!!!**

Ha sido un largo y tortuoso camino… pero creo que nos divertimos XD Y tengo pensado hacer una… lo que llaman **secuela**. Aún no es muy seguro pero sí se esta escabullendo en mi imaginación la idea. Dicen que las segundas partes no suele ser buenas.. XD intentaré romper eso. En fin, pueden votar por su si o no a la propuesta 24 XD o sea, si quieren secuela o no. Eso me ayudará mucho a definir que ondiferas marcianas.

Bueno, fue un placer! Ojalá y si nos veamos en la continuación.

Jaa nee!

P.D.: o.o para lo que leyeron el manga… ya saben… Itachi… Sasuke… …. Es en serio, esto lo inventé antes de que saliera esa parte…. Me traumé cuando le leí o.o


End file.
